Gorge
The Gorge (Japanese 峡谷, Korean 협곡) is a area that was introduced in Monster Hunter Frontier Version 4.0. Its existence was revealed on November 14th, 2008. It is home to deep trenches, underground lakes, volatile weather, and many exotic species such as Berukyurosu and Pariapuria; other large migratory monsters are often found here as well, such as Tigrex and the widely adaptive Rajang. In area 2 if you climb just above one level on the vines onto the cliffs, the wind can now push you like large wind from a monster unless you are ducking or stand still while climbing. To the pain and frustration of many, there is highly valuable gathering spots on the east side of area 2's cliffs. Unfortunately there is no way to climb over there but there is still a way. A hunter must purposely launch themselves from the west cliff tops to one of the east cliffs with a bomb or lightning rod just to gather. On the southeast cliff in area 2 is a mining spot that is the only location in the series to mine a unique valuable rare ore with a striking low % to actually acquire when mining known to some as a Thunder Stone. On the Northeast cliff is a entrance to walk on the cliff to the south of are 3 that appear so high one would not know its even possible to get up there at first. The south cliffs of area 3 has a plant gathering zone and mining crack. On the south cliff of area 3 is a entrance to the northern cliffs of area 4 above with 2 mining locations. The area also features two types of cactus that have blue flowers and juice and another with red. Breaking any of these and getting the juice on a hunter will give a defense boost from blue and a attack boost from red. At night the land is drenched with heavy rain and loud thunder storms. The area near the river is loud and abuzz with the sounds of frogs and other creatures and the wind in area 2 and 3 combined with the rain makes visual conditions difficult. Ecosystem The Gorge features several dry, wide open areas with sparse cacti, and caves containing underground lakes. A wide variety of monsters inhabit the areas, including: Espinas Subspecies, Rajang, Tigrex, Dhuragaua, Pariapuria, Rathalos, Rathian, Unknown (Black Flying Wyvern), Yian Garuga and Berukyurosu. The aggressive cannibalistic Tricolored Eel/サンショウナギ that seem to be favorite food of Pariapuria, can be fished out in the cave and at the river. Other unusual fish include Sogekisu/ソゲキス a fish that hunts by shooting its prey with water with pressure so strong it even uses it under water, Ancient Fish and Surprisingly Springnight Carp who are found in Pokke Farm in the Snowy Mountains when breeding. Obstacles Unlike most areas in the series the land has unusual changes per each quest with breakable and invincible obstacles in the area. These include tall extremely thick grass like plants that only cutting damage breaks, giant rib bones huge as the hunters themselves only breakable with impact like a hammer, strange stalagmites on the ground even outside, Giant to medium blackish rocks only monsters seem to be able to break and the old annoying black invincible rock blocking convenient entrances. Also in some winter quests you can find giant bird nests on the cliffs made of grass and seem to have berry's on them. Gallery Image:DesertCanyonsMap.png|Map Image:DesertCanyonsArea1.png|Base Camp Image:DesertCanyonsArea2.png|Area 1 Image:DesertCanyonsArea3.png|Area 2 Image:DesertCanyonsArea4.png|Area 3 Image:DesertCanyonsArea5.png|Area 4 Image:DesertCanyonsArea7.png|Area 5 Image:DesertCanyonsArea6.png|Area 6 Category:Areas Category:Frontier Exclusive Areas Category:MHFO Database